shakespearefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercutio
Mercutio is a major character played in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Appearance sexy as hell!!! Blond in most versions. Said to be 19. Mega buff and hot Personality Gay for Benvolio History had no history being straight Relationships GAY FOR TYBALT!!!! GAY FOR ROMEO!!!!!!!!! GAY FOR PARIS!!!!!! GAY FOR LORD MONTAGUE!!! GAY FOR FRIAR LAWRENCE!!!!! Family Tree Appearances Mercutio is a character in William Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet. Role Mercutio acts as Benvolio and Romeo's best friend and one of the kinsmen of Prince Escalus. It is also said at that Mercutio has a brother, named Valentine. He is seen to be a vivid dreamer, who, according to Romeo, talks of nothing. Mercutio is usually characterized as the comic relief of the play because he is often seen making sexual jokes or teasing Romeo for his interest in women. His main role in the play is to create a light mood to keep audiences interested, much like Nurse's role. Mercutio is found to make many jokes to make audiences laugh, but he is also a very profound character who appears to be a deep thinker and an avid dreamer. This can be found in Act 1 scene 4, when Mercutio makes a very long speech about a fairy named Queen Mab, who supposedly puts dreams in people's heads. Here, Mercutio teases Romeo about his dreams of love. According to the story, he goes with Romeo and Benvolio to the masquerade party in the Capulet household where Romeo meets Juliet, the only daughter of Lord & Lady Capulet. After the party Mercutio goes looking for Romeo, who had given them the slip to go see Juliet. Since Mercutio couldn't find him, he gives up since it is much too cold outside to continue such endeavors. Mercutio and Benvolio are next seen quibbling with each other in the street, and then begin to tease Romeo as he shows up. Mercutio mocks Nurse greatly when he sees her, but causes no trouble. Later on, in Act 3: scene 1, when Tybalt comes to find Romeo (to kill him), Mercutio fights at Romeo's place. Mercutio seems genuinely offended when Tybalt states that he 'consorts' with Romeo. The fight between Tybalt and Mercutio is somewhat playful at first until Romeo steps in. While Romeo tries to break up the fight, Mercutio is stabbed by Tybalt under Romeo's arm. Tybalt flees with the other Capulet men, Mercutio utters his last speech, and he dies. Mercutio's death has a large affect on Romeo and Juliet's fate. Mercutio's death is a very crucial event in this play because, much like dominoes, it sets off a long chain of events that progress the plot very quickly. Upon Mercutio's death, Tybalt flees (accompanied by other Capulets), and Romeo, filled with grief and anger, pursues him. Romeo exclaims, "Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul Is but a little way above our heads, Staying for thine to keep him company: Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him." This shows that Romeo is extremely upset about the death of his good friend -- and, after that, Romeo murders him. The death of Tybalt gets Romeo banished. This shows how Mercutio escalated the events of the play -- his death influences the actions of Romeo. Even as Mercutio is dying from his wound, he cracks a pun - "ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man". Although Mercutio's main role was to keep the mood light, his existence ends up becoming something very heavy and effective on one of our main characters, Romeo, as it really kick-starts the downfall of the play. Mercutio's death could be considered the climax. Quotes "A plague o' both your houses!" - Act 3, Scene 1 "By my heel, I care not." - Act 3, Scene 1 "Signior Romeo, bonjour! There's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night." - Act 2, Scene 4 "Nay, I'll conjure too. Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh..." Act 2, Scene 1 "O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an alderman..." Act 1, Scene 4 Trivia * While some movie versions have Mercutio dying in Romeo's arms, in the original play he asks Benvolio to take him away and they leave the scene together. Benvolio then re-enters the scene a few lines later to report Mercutio's death. Since the audience does not actually see Mercutio's death, this has lead some to theorize that Mercutio indeed did not die and rather faked his own death. Category:Romeo and Juliet Characters